Unspeakable Love
by Keioko-Chan
Summary: [YAOI JouxSeto with a lil YuugixYami] Jou is starting to feel lonely, but is he falling for his worst enemy? [Rating for cursing][Edited]
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Yu-Gi-Oh..cuz if I did..sheepish grin Oh..the things that would happen... sadly I don't. So don't sue! XP!

**REMEMBER** THIS IS **YAOI**!

Jou tossed and turned. It was yet another sleepless night for him. He should be used to it, but every time he comes home to a drunken father lying passed out on the floor, he couldn't help but not sleep.

His father was a regular drunk, but whenever he did drink and pass out he would usually wake up in the middle of the night and start screaming, for no apparent reason. Or.. worse. He'd wake up and in a drunken haze and accuse Jounouchi of all different kinds of things, before beating him. And as Jou lay there, he felt like he was awaiting his death. At around 3 am he finally dozed off.

Aside from the fact that even while sleeping Jounouchi was still thinking about his father, the heat didn't help either. His already tight white t-shirt clung to him even more as the air seemed to grow thicker over night.

By the time the 'buzz' of his alarm clock woke him up, all his blankets were on the floor and his shirt was practically another layer of skin. Jou growled rolling over to look at his clock. '7:00 am' flashed on his alarm. "Ughh..." Jou said sitting up. He got up and opened his bedroom door.

His father must have gone out, because from what Jou could see there was no trace of him except some empty beer cans lying around.

Jounouchi opened up the refrigerator looking inside. His stomach growled and he reached for some milk. He poured himself a bowl of cereal and turned on the t.v.

By the time he was done eating his third bowl it was already 7:30 and Jou had about 10 minutes to get ready if he wanted to get to school in time.

xXxXx

After throwing on his school uniform he ran out the door grabbing his school bag on the way. He didn't even bother combing his hair. It'll just turn out the same anyway. As Jou was rounding the corner he saw a familiar black limo outside of the High School gates.

'_Kaiba..That jerk...he thinks he's better then everyone else cuz he got some money..' _Jou gritted his teeth at the thought of the tall CEO. He had to admit that Seto was quite attractive, but Seto would never **EVER **find out about that. Plus to Jounouchi he was an asshole, and didn't deserve anyone liking him.

By this time Jou was already walking through the gates caught up in his own thoughts when he heard that familiar icy cold voice.

"Hello Mutt, see you actually bothered to try to get an education.." Seto said. "Even though it really is no use.." Jou was really trying to keep cool. He already had enough bad marks, and fist fights on his record that one more can really fuck him up.

Jou just kept walking trying to ignore the CEO's cruel comments. "Sad to see such education get wasted on someone that doesn't even know how to count to 10." That was it. Jou flipped.

He turned around and was about to punch Seto square in the jaw when Seto grabbed his fist and twisted his arm back. Jounouchi found himself in this position a lot and hated it. A growl even escaped his lips.

"You aren't even a mutt, but a helpless little puppy" And with that Seto let go, and walked up the stairs and into Domino High.

"Jounouchi-Kun! You okay??" cried out another familiar, yet more comforting voice. It was Jounouchi's best friend Yuugi.

"Yeah, fine.." Jou said shaking his arm in pain. "Why does Kaiba always gotta pick on me?? He's rich..he should have other hobbies.."

Jou said looking down at the floor. He pretended Seto's words bounced off him, but really they hurt him. He was starting to believe Seto.

"Don't worry about Jounouchi! I'm sure he doesn't mean it!" Yuugi replied looking up at

Jounouchi who began thinking._'There Yug goes again...trying to make everyone get along...he has such a good heart..' _Jou smiled.

"Yeah Yug! Now where's Honda, and Anzu?" "I don't know.." Yuugi replied, now remembering that they were missing.

"There they are!" Yuugi cried. And pointed to the front gates where Honda and Anzu were walking in holding hands.

Everyone was shocked when they first admitted that they were dating. It turns out they hid it from everyone for a good 2 or 3 months before anyone found out. Jou always thought Honda was gay. Who knew?

Everyone was so happy for them, but Jou was also a little jealous. Out of all his friends he was the only one single. Yuugi had begun dating Yami after Battle City, and it was pretty obvious, even to Jou, that they were in love way before that. When they began dating that was a big thing for Jou. For a while Jounouchi actually had a thing for Yuugi. And Yuugi liked him back, at least that's what he thought.

Then Ryou and Bakura admitted that they were also dating. Otogi had started dating Shizuka, which really threw Jou over the edge, and now Honda and Anzu. Jou was the only one alone.

As Honda, Anzu, and Yuugi greeted and began talking Jou looked around.

_Theres gotta be someone out there for me.._ he thought hopefully.

And that's when he looked at them icy, cruel, but beautiful eyes of Seto Kaiba.

_There is always him..wait WHAT?!?!?! What am I thinking?? Hell No! Never! _Jou slapped his own head, but even then he couldn't help but blush watching Seto as he talked to one of the teachers in the hallway. _I aint actually falling for the jerk...am I?_

[TBC: Please, tell me if I should continue!! So rr!! Thanx! And hope ya enjoyed it!]

-Keioko


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own!! But if I did.. MUHAHAHAHAA! Wait.. umm.. just on with the story..

[Oh..and thank you all so incredibly much for reviewing!! I'm really happy you liked it and I hope ya keep reading and enjoying! ]

**REMEMBER** THIS IS **YAOI**!

After realizing that Yuugi had been calling his name, Jou finally broke out of his gaze at Seto.

"Erm..Jounouchi? You 'kay? You're acting weird.." Ever since earlier when he was outside thinking about Seto, he just couldn't get him off his mind.

"Oh..yeah Yug! I'm just getting bored of this.. algebra stuff..." he said. He hadnt even remebered walking into class. Jou's stomach growled. He also didn't realize how hungry he was. _'Only 2 more periods till' lunch..' _he thought resuming his normal position, which was leaning on his desk trying to catch up on sleep.

"JOUNOUCHI!!" with that Jou's head popped up. "Eh..yes?" he said, trying to seem as innocent as possible.

"Pay attention for once!!" the teacher said. Then turned back to the board to finishing writing.

Jounouchi just stared blankly pretending to absorb the information. When the bell finally rang Jou was out of there.

He ran down the hall and was half way to his other class when he heard Yuugi say "Hey! Jou wait up!".

The shorter boy ran up to catch up with the fleeing blonde. "Your acting sorta strange.. is there anything wrong?"

Jou looked down at the floor. "I don't know..it's just lately.. I've been feeling.. alone..ya know what I mean?" "But you have me! And Honda, and Anzu..and Ryou and Bakura..and don't forget Yami!" Yuugi said smiling.

Jou was gonna say 'That's not what I mean' but didn't want to hurt Yuugi's feelings so he just nodded and smiled.

"Well I better go! I cant be late for Science!" "'Kay Yug! See ya at lunch!" Jou said looking in the direction where Yuugi ran off.

Then he was walking again. It seemed like he was the only one in the hall. And Jou hung his head. He felt defeated. He felt that by having feelings for Kaiba, he had lost at some big game. It was the feeling he got after each loss at Duel Monsters when he dueled Kaiba. His pride was hurt.

Jou wasn't paying attention and walked smack into someone. Before the blonde could collect his thoughts and get up off the floor, he heard the cold and very common words of Seto Kaiba

"Stupid Mutt! Look where your going!!". Pulling himself off the ground. "Oh..eh..sorry.." Jou got up himself dusting off the back of his pants.

"Whatever Mutt, just stay out of my way!"

"I'm not a Mutt!" Jou cried angrily at Seto.

"That's right I'm sorry..you're a pathetic puppy.." Seto replied flatly, like he wasn't degrading a person but just talking about something as light as the weather.

Jou lowered his face. "W-Why the hell do you always gotta be so annoying?" he said. For some reason he was both mixed with anger and embarrassment.

"Because..that's what you are right?" Seto replied coldly and then began walking away.

Seto was expecting some sort of comment. Usually "Jerk, or Asshole" but he got none. _'What's wrong with him?' _he thought to himself. He would have turned around but then that 'Stupid Mutt' would probally think Seto cared.

All Seto heard instead was a growl and then footsteps walking away.

XxXx

Jounouchi finally made it to his next class, English.

"Jou, glad you joined us.." the teacher said, used to Jounouchi being late.

Jou just looked straight ahead to his seat. He heard snickers but he tried to block them out. He needed to use the period to figure out what the hell was going on with him.

'_Why was I embarrassed? I was never embarrassed before.. angry..and sometimes it got me pissed..but..embarrassed?' _Just thinking about it made him red.

Honda, who was in his English class, also noticed this. He nudged Jounouchi. "Yo, man, whats your problem?" he asked.

"Nothing.." Jou said. Jou just couldn't wait for this to be over.

XxXx

After surviving English AND History it was finally lunch. But since he couldn't really consentrate in them two classes, because of frequent interuptions such as Honda and the teachers, he needed to be alone at lunch. He didn't wana offend his friends so he made up this story of needing to get his grades up and went to the Library for lunch.

After Jou left Honda was the first to speak.

"There's definitely something wrong..Jou, aftually _caring _about grades..and eating lunch in the library! He hates that place!"

"Yeah..I have to admit Jounouchi has been acting weird lately.." Anzu added.

"I asked him what's wrong, and he said he felt alone. But how can he feel alone when he's got us?" Yuugi added sweetly.

Honda thought for a minute. "I don't think he meant it in that way. I think Jou wants a girlfriend.." Honda said.

"Or boyfriend," Yuugi added, which then reminded him of his own boyfriend. "Oh..I almost forgot..Yami is making a big dinner tonight, so you guys want to come over?" Yuugi asked.

"Uh..yeah sure..free food! You know I'll be there!" Honda said winking. "Yeah, maybe some food will break Jounouchi out of this thing.." Anzu said.

XxXx

In the library Jou sat eating his sandwich when he heard the doors open and close and looked up and seen Seto.

'_I guess he eats alone here..' _Jou thought.

Seto was used to being alone, so when he looked across and seen Jounouchi, not only was it shocking that he wasn't alone, but it was Jounouchi! In a library!

"What's a mutt like you doing here?" Seto asked puzzled, setting his briefcase down.

"I'm not a mutt, and it's none of you'r business.." Jou said. He really wanted to be alone to think, and now HE, of all people come.

"It's just a shock to see someone with such low intellect to be in a library" Seto replied, trying to cover up the question of..why did HE care if the mutt was in the library?

"Look..Seto..just fuck off, kay? I'm not in the mood..." Jou said starting to lose his patience.

Seto loved getting Jounouchi all pissed. He had a feeling of accomplishment after it. _'Plus..he's cute when he's mad..' _Seto mentally paused. _'WHAT!?!?! What's wrong with me? We're talking about the mutt here..'_

"No Dog, I'll speak when I want" Seto replied opening his briefcase.

That was it.

Jou lounged on Seto before he can even guard himself. They restled for a few seconds then it was Jounouchi who was pinned down.

Jou growled, trying to free his hands from Kaiba's grip but it just wasn't happening. And he couldn't move because Kaiba had him completely pinned.

"Give it up Katsuya, you'r nothing but a worthless dog.." Seto said leaning near Jou's ear.

Kaiba's breath almost teased Jou, who then got back to his senses and said

"Get off me!"

Kaiba inhaled Jou's scent and then lifted his head. Then leaned in and kissed Jounouchi.

Jou, who was completely shocked, melted into the kiss.

He found himself excepting Seto's tongue, which like Seto, was very dominating.

It took Jou a few seconds to adjust. But as quick as it happened, was as quick as Seto crawled off Jou and left the library, leaving Jou even more confused then before, sitting on the floor.

"What the hell..?" Jou asked outloud to himself.

[TBC..DUN DUN DUNNNNN!! XD!! Well..there! They kissed! I didnt know how I would do it at first..cuz I couldnt picture either one of them just going over and kissing the other..so I figured to add it in like that..so I hope u liked it!!]

-Keioko


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope..in a matter of 2 days I didn't go and buy Yu-Gi-Oh.. I wish I did! But it doesn't belong to me!

[Thanx for the reviews!! I'm so happy you all like it! And thank you for the suggestion, Misura!!]

**REMEBER** THIS IS **YAOI**

'_Did I actually kiss the Mutt?' _Seto thought, clutching his briefcase. His cheeks were a slight crimson. _'What's wrong with me? It's Katsuya Jounouchi, the dog, the pathetic puppy, the mutt, and yet..' _he shuddered. He didn't want to continue thinking about it. He didn't like this, _powerless _feeling he was having, especially towards Jou. But as much as he tried, he just couldn't shake off his feeling for the blonde. _'I've got to get rid of this..'_

Jou stood up, brushing off his uniform. He was extremely confused. _'What.. what was that?' _he thought sitting back down to finish his lunch. He stared at his sandwich. He couldn't deny liking the kiss, but that's what made him even more confused. And he couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe, Seto had feelings for him. _'No way!' _he thought, taking a bite into his sandwich.

xXxXx

After another 3 classes Jou leaned against his locker waiting for Honda, Anzu, and Yuugi. His hands were shoved in his pockets and he stared straight down at the floor, when someone yanked him and started practically dragging him down the hallway. "Hey! What's the big-"he was cut off with "Shut up Mutt.."

By the time Jou comprehended everything going on he had been pulled into a little alleyway behind the high school. Seto stopped and turned to look Jounouchi right in the eyes. "We need to discuss what happened earlier.." he said. Jou could feel a blush swarming on his face. _'Keep your cool..' _He thought. "What about it?" he asked. "I just want you to know, that it meant nothing. I was simply just.." Seto hadn't thought of this part. He still hadn't figured out _why _had he kissed Jou. "Earth to Kaiba!" Jou said waving a hand in front of Seto's face. "Like you were sayin?" "Well I just wanted to tell you that it was and means nothing.." he said. Hoping that the blonde had forgotten what the CEO was supposed to tell him, which was why he kissed him. "Uh..yeah! I knew that! I was gonna come tell you that too!" Jou replied, hoping the cover up the slight hurt in his eyes. "So we have an understanding then?" Kaiba said, more as a statement not a question. "Yeah!" he said looking down. As much as Jou had tried to forget about his thought at lunch after Seto had left, he couldnt. And that hurt him. He actually began to believe that Seto Kaiba might have liked him. And as much as he tried to hide it, Seto seen it too. "You seem sad.." Seto said. "What?!? No!" Jou replied. He felt his blush get deeper. "Are you sure?" Seto took a step closer to Jou. He was beginning to like this feeling. He felt _he _was in control again. "Uh.." Jou was trying to think of a quick excuse but then he heard "Yo! Jou? Where are ya man?" It was the most thankful he had ever been to hear Honda's voice. "I gotta go!" He yelled and ran to the direction where Honda's voice was coming from. Seto stood there for a minute than thought _'Stupid Mutt..'_

xXxXx

"Where the hell were ya?" Honda asked. "I thought I left something outside.." Jou said letting the last words trail into the air. "Yeah..sure.." Honda said. "Hey, where's Yug?" Jou asked, trying to quickly change the subject. "He had to leave early and help Yami..and oh! Yeah! That's what I forgot.. Yug wanted me to invite you over to his house later. Yami is cooking this big dinner and he wanted all of us to be there.." Honda said. "Uh..yeah sure!" Jou replied putting on his bag which he had left on the floor before when he seen Honda smack himself in the head. "Oh..damn, I'm late..sorry Jou, can't walk with ya today. Anzu wants me to go help her with a project or something.." Honda said. "So uh..just see you later, kay?" he asked running to the door. "Yeah! See ya then!" Jou replied beginning to make his way out of the High School too.

[TBC, sorry if that was short I'm just on a time limit today..XD!! I hope you liked this chapter..and the fourth one should be up really soon! I have it all written it just needs to be typed up, so yeah! Please rr!!]

-Keioko


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: If I had a million dollars I'd buy Yu-Gi-Oh.. and I'd also buy all the Jounouchi and Seto plushies I want!! cough But sadly..I only have is a penny..so I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any Jou or Seto plushies..

[Thanx for all the comments!! They really really mean a lot!!]

REMEMBER THIS IS YAOI!

Jou ran a hand through his hair. _'What's going on with me?'_ he thought helplessly. Was that Kaiba's way of flirting with him? Or completely humiliating him?

Since Seto seemed to have no interest in Jou, he shrugged it off to another attempt to make him feel stupid. And it worked, Jou felt completely humiliated and like a complete idiot.

xXxXx

As Kaiba climbed into his sleek black limo a thin, elder man said "Where to Mr.Kaiba?" "Kaiba Corp." Seto replied briskly. And with that the man closed Seto's door and then retreated to the front of the limo.

Seto leaned back into the leather seats. He let his mind wander. _'Did the Puppy's real feeling show? Or was that just the mutt's embarrassment..'_ He was somewhat pleased either way really, but he did hope that it was his feeling towards Seto that made him blush, rather than_ just_ embarrassment. Seto smirked at the sight of Jou blushing. He found it quite attractive how upset he'd get. Whether he was angry or embarrassed.. Just then, his cellphone began to ring.

"What?" he asked into the receiver, sounding slightly annoyed.

"Seto! When are you coming home?" asked Seto's little brother Mokuba.

Mokuba had been the only one really there for Seto. Ever since they were children, Mokuba was so selfless and so giving. Maybe that's why Seto felt that Mokuba was too good for him at times.

"When are you coming home??"

"I'll be there in a little while. I just want to catch up on some work.." Seto couldnt help but softening his tone a little when talking to his brother.

"Oh..okay.." Mokuba replied seeming a little distant. Seto could hear the faint sound of a video game in the background.

"I want you to finish your homework before you play with your game"

"Aww..okay Seto. I'll get to it now! Bye!"

And with that there was a click. And Seto sighed. He knew this was gonna be a long day.

xXxXx

By the time Jounouchi got home, took a shower, and changed it was already a quarter to six. He walked over to the shop that Yuugi's grandpa owned, and where Yuugi lived.

He knocked on the door and was greeted by Yuugi since Yuugi's grandpa was on a dig in Egypt, looking for old artifacts with his old friend Professor Hopkins.

"Jounouchi-kun! I'm happy you came!" Yuugi said leading Jou into the kitchen where Yami was desperately trying to cook pasta.

Yuugi looked at Yami then down at the pasta, that was not cooking right at all. "Um..Yami..We can just order some pizza.." Yami looked up from the mess. "Fine, lettme just clean this up.." "I'll help!" Yuugi replied picking up a towel. "Honda and Anzu are in the living room, Jounouchi!" "Kay Yug.." Jou replied walking into the room.

Jou looked back at Yami and Yuugi. He had to admit they made a cute couple, but it hurt him. Not only did he used to like Yuugi, but now he was the only one alone. Jou looked ahead. Honda and Anzu hadn't noticed him and were sitting closely on the couch holding hands.

Jou _was_ happy for all of them. They were his best friends, but he felt like the odd one out.

"Jounouchi!" Anzu said turning to face him. "Oh Hey Jou!" Honda added after her.

Jou plopped down on an armchair. "Hey.." he said. All of a sudden he felt really tired.

"Oh, I never really got to talk to you before, but how was it eating in the library? You must have almost died seeing all them things called books.." Honda said in a teasing way. "Eh..shut up Honda! I don't think you even know how to read.." Jou replied.

"Pizza's here!" Yuugi said, popping his head in the living room. And with that the living room was abandoned.

xXxXx

At about 10 p.m. Jou decided to go home. When he got up to his rundown apartment building he was at ease. '_Hopefully dad'll still be at a bar..' _he thought hopefully pulling open the downstairs door, leading into a rudnown stairwell.

Jou walked up to his floor and pulled open his paint chipped door. He kicked a couple of beer bottles and walked into his kitchen. It was a lot different then Yuugi's. It was a lot smaller and a lot messier.

He opened a can of soda and walked into his room closing the door behind him. He was almost to his bed when he heard the slam of the front door. Immediately he knew just who it was. He got under the blankets as fast as he could, and began pretending that he was sleeping before his dad came into his room. Luckily, he had actually fallen asleep before then.

xXxXx

It had been another warm night, because when Jou woke up his sheets were thrown on the floor. He looked at the clock. It blinked '7:15' "Damn!" he yelled getting up. He didn't even bother making his bed. He just got dressed, and couldn't resist a bowl of cereal before bolting out the door.

Jounouchi ran all the way to the High School, but still was 5 minutes late. But even the yelling of his angered teacher didn't bother him as much as when he got to English.

It was there that the students were assigned a project, which had to have partners. It was there that he was not paired up with Honda like he always was. It was there that he heard these words. "Katsuya Jounouchi..I want you to work with someone who could help you grades.." she scanned through her attendance sheet. "And that someone.." she smirked. "Is Seto Kaiba"

[TBC-Whoo! Told ya it'd be up soon..I made it pretty long too..I really hoped you like it! And did I do it a lil better Tamachan444? I appreciate all you'r suggestions! I'd like to make my story as good as it could be..so thanx for the suggestions and reviews! I'll update soon!]

-Keioko


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!!!!

"What? Come on Teach! Can't I work with somebody else?" Jounouchi pleaded.

"No Katsuya. You need to bring your grades up and I believe that maybe this project can help.." the teacher said, slowly losing patience.

"This is ridiculous.." Seto muttered.

"That's it!! Both of you are working together and that's it!" the teacher said, slamming her hand on her desk to get both boys' attention.

Jou retreated back to his seat, again defeated. _'Man..this sucks..' _he thought to himself. But, he also couldn't fight away, a little tiny feeling of happiness, and it annoyed the hell out of him.

As the bell ran, Jou picked up his things and walked over to where a tall CEO was rising out of his seat.

"So..where do you wanna do this thing?" Jou asked, feeling suddenly awkward.

"Look Mutt, I'm better off doing this alone. All you'll need to do is sign your name.."

If this were anyone else, Jounouchi probably would have happily agreed, but it wasn't anyone else. It was Seto Kaiba.

"What are ya trying to say, Kaiba? I'm not good enough to work with you?"

"Yes, and that you aren't smart enough.." Seto replied, picking up his briefcase. He tried walking around Jou, but he blocked him.

"I am good enough ya big jerk! I'm even better than-"

"If it will shut you up, be at my house at 7:00" Seto said, cutting off Jou and walking pass him to the door.

Jou blinked, he hadn't _actually _expected Seto to invite him over.

"Uh..Yeah!! I'll show you who's better!!" Jou yelled after him, knowing that he couldn't hear him.

"I feel sorry for you.." Honda said walking up next to Jounouchi.

"Yeah, you and me both.."

xXxXx

He closed his front door, throwing his bag and keys to the floor. Jou could hear his father's snores coming from their beat up sofa.

Usually he would be happy to be out of school, but all day he dreaded going home. For some reason, he was really anticipating going to Kaiba's.

He quietly walked pass the couch with his sleeping father, and into his room, where he quickly changed.

He had been feeling weird around Kaiba ever since they first kissed. It was so unexpected, and yet Jou welcomed it. Jou still had no idea why Seto had actually kissed him, but he knew it wasn't because he liked him. Seto had proven that when he told Jou it meant nothing. _'I don't get him..'_ Jou thought. _'First he hates me, then he kisses me..and now it's like nothing ever happened..' _It all left Jounouchi so confused, and he felt even more alone then before and he didn't know if he was supposed to let himself love Kaiba, or go back to hating him.

Jou looked up at the clock. It read 5:00. _'I have some time to eat...'_ he thought getting up to walk into the kitchen, trying to leave his thoughts behind him.

As he grabbed a can of soda and a alrady made sandwich, he made a mental note to remember to leave a little before 6. It would be a long walk and an even longer night.

xXxXx

As Jounouchi walked he felt a slight fall breeze blow, almost forcing him to keep walking even though his legs had turned to Jell-O. He felt he had walked not for an hour, but a day or two. He underestimated the distance between his rundown little apartment and Seto's mansion across town.

By the time he had a full view of the huge estate, he wasn't tired anymore, but he was nervous. The Jell-O feeling in his legs, were exchanged for a knot tied in his stomach. Why was he so nervous?

He began walking across the front lawn facing two heavy oak wood doors, when he heard "Jounouchi?"

Jou looked up and saw Mokuba.

Mokuba was a lot different then Seto, he had such a big heart, and warm and welcoming eyes. He didn't judge Jounouchi, even though he heard the comments Seto had made about him. Personally, Jou had taken a liking to the boy.

"What are you doing here?" Mokuba asked.

"Oh..hey Mokuba, I came to work on a project with Seto, he here?" Jou said shoving his hands into his coat pocket.

"Oh yeah! Come in!" Mokuba said cheerfully, pulling open the doors to reveal, what Jou thought, was a living room.

When Jou stepped in, he was in awe. Just that one room was as big as his whole apartment building.

He began scanning all of the area he could see. To the left were huge sofas and a big screen t.v.

Jou continued gazing across the room until his eyes met with blue ones.

"Seto! Look who's here! It's Jounouchi!" Mokuba said running over to Seto, who was now standing at the entry to a stairwell.

"Yes..I see, the mutt decided to show up.." Seto said looking directly at Jounouchi.

"Mokuba, why don't you go upstairs now.."

"Um..okay Seto.." Mokuba said passing the CEO on the stairs.

"Uh..so where is it?" Jou asked, once again feeling an awkward silence beginning to creep up on him.

"I finished it about an hour ago..do you know what time it, Katsuya?" Seto asked stepping forward.

"Eh.." Jou actually didn't know, but he figured it must have been _around _7. He shifted his weight to lean on his other leg. "No.."

"It's 8:30."

"Already?" Jou asked, surprised.

"Yes.." Seto said, slowly losing more and more patience.

"Well you still could have waited!" Jou said in his defense.

"I don't like waiting.."

"Fine! Can I at least see it?"

Seto stared at Jou a minute, almost piercing him with his stare.

"Fine, follow me.." he said, turning around to begin walking up the stairs.

Jou followed Seto and passed, what seemed, like a thousand rooms until finally Seto pulled open the door to one of them.

When Jou stepped inside the first thing he noticed was a rather large desk, sitting on the opposite side of the room. It had a computer and piles of paper occupying its surface. Jou figured this must be his office.

"Here" Seto said, handing 2 pieces of paper to him.

Jounouchi took the papers and began reading.

Seto crossed his arms. "I don't have all day.."

Ignoring that comment, Jounouchi read the rest of the report.

"It's pretty good.." Jou said looking up at Seto.

"Pretty good?" Seto asked.

"Yeah.." Jou stuttered out, suddenly blushing.

"I mean it's okay.." he added.

Seto stared down at the slightly shorter boy. He had never really noticed how warm his eyes were. It almost bothered him, to see someone so open and so kind. And Seto began hating the fact that he couldnt turn away from them.

Then, like in the library it happened. They kissed. This time, Jou was the one who made the move, starting out soft, and quick.

But Seto took this opportunity and gently tilted Jounouchi's head so that he could now enter his mouth. And that he did.

He slid his tongue into Jou's mouth and Jounouchi excepted and did the same, pushing his tongue into Seto's.

They stayed like that until they needed a break for air. And after taking a quick breath, they were back in each other's kiss with more passion.

Jou wrapped his arms around Seto's waist pulling him into the kiss even further. And Seto worked on pulling off Jounouchi's jacket, which soon fell to the floor. 

But just then there was a knock.

"Seto! You got a call!" Mokuba yelled through the closed office door.

The blonde pulled away quickly and said "I better get going!" and with that ran out of the room, almost knocking over Mokuba on the other side.

After regaining balance, Mokuba asked "What's his problem?"

[Yup! Another kiss!! There is probably gonna be only 2 or 3 more chapters and they should be up real soon! I hope ya enjoyed! And please review, with any comments or suggestions! Thanks!]

-Keioko


	6. Chapter 6

[Disclaimer: I haven't bought Yu-Gi-Oh yet! But hopefully I will one day!! Um..I don't own..so..yeah..]

[Whoo! Thanks for all the reviews I've gotten I'm gonna try to have Seto find out about Jou's father in the next chapter, thanx for the idea Mandapandabug!! Oh and sorry about not thanking you all in the last chapter, I was being rushed, once again -.-; So another thanx! And on with the story! ]

**REMEMBER** THIS IS **YAOI**

Rain stung Jou's eyes as he tried to see where he was going.

Somewhere he must have ran down a wrong street and now was lost in the rain, which had started pouring down about 5 minutes after he had abruptly left Seto's.

As he turned down yet another street, words and images flashed in and out of his mind, even though he was trying desperately to forget them.

Jou squinted and recognized the street as his own, and then he began running again, but, now knowing where he was going.

He shivered, under the cold and harsh rain, now remembering that he had forgotten his jacket at Seto's.

And then them images creped up on him again.

He was remembering just how it felt to be kissed by Seto once again. To have his lips touch his own. And he remembered how Seto had pulled off his jacket.

And he was beginning to wonder what would have happened if Mokuba hadn't knocked ? Would they have...?

No. Jou cut himself off right there. He didn't want to think about Seto anymore.

Pulling open the downstairs door, Jou tried shrugging off tonight, as he had just lost control. And that he didn't _actually _love Seto.

He couldn't. This was the same man, who degrades him and calls him a dog.

Of course he couldn't love him.

xXxXx

After climbing a flight of stairs, Jou opened his own apartment door. When he entered he noticed that his father wasn't home.

'_He'll probably be gone all night..' _he thought, remembering that there were free drinks at the local bar tonight.

Jou walked into his room and quickly changed, putting his wet clothes in a hamper.

After yawning, did Jou remember how tired he was not only from the trips to Seto's and back, but from all the thinking he'd been doing.

Walking back into the living room Jou decided to get some sleep.

'_Maybe it'll clear my mind a little..' _he thought plopping down on the sofa. _'In the morning all this stuff will be outta my head...' _he thought again, yawning once more, and after about 5 minutes of tossing and turning he was asleep.

xXxXx

Opening the car door Seto climbed out of the drivers seat and began walking up to a small little apartment. After deciding to come out and get some air, Seto figured he might as well go and return Jou's jacket, even though that didn't seem like the only reason he was there.

Seto didn't know exactly where the apartment was, since he had only heard where Jou lived when he overheard a conversation between the blonde and Honda, so he prayed this was the right one. He had already walked into the wrong apartment building on the same street.

But after looking at some doors he came across one that said "Jounouchi" on it, and he knew he had the right place.

He knocked on the door. Then waited.

He knocked again, but still no answer.

'_The mutt must be asleep' _he thought, starting to believe this was a bad idea. He decided to knock once more, and if he didn't answer he'd leave.

So he knocked, and still no answer.

But instead of leaving like he planned, he found himself turning the unlocked doorknob. And before he had a chance to stop himself, he was inside.

First thing he noticed was trash and beer cans lying around, which made him question Jou's living situation. Then he noticed a brown sofa and on it laid a sleeping Jounouchi.

He looked cute, Seto thought. Then he shuddered realizing what he had just said. But it was the truth, and Seto was tired of fighting it off, so he had grown to accept the fact that he thought Jou was cute when he was mad, and now also when he sleeps.

One thing he couldn't easily accept was the fact that he had feelings for the dog.

Seto stood there in the doorway. He didn't know what to do. Should he wake him up? Or should he just leave?

But a part of him, didn't want to go. He wanted to just sit and watch Jou sleep. Watching the rise and fall of his chest, and how gently his hair fell on his sleeping face.

'_What am I thinking.. ? I'm just going to leave..' _he thought gently placing the jacket on the end of the sofa. But once again something held him back

It was almost like he was supposed to be doing something, but he didn't know what. So he did what he thought he was 'supposed' to do.

He walked closer to the sofa, and was now standing directly over Jounouchi. Then he leaned in and kissed his cheek.

And then.. he did something he didn't think he was supposed to do. He said "I love you.."

Seto paused. He felt everything in his body stop.

The first thought that flew through his mind were, did he actually say that?? Did he actually just say what he was trying to keep, from even himself out loud?

Jou's eyes shot open.

"You what?" Jounouchi said sitting up to stare at the CEO.

"How long have you been up??" Seto asked, shocked and embarassed.

"Long enough!" Jou said standing up facing the taller boy. "Now, back to the question, you love me?"

Seto didn't want to answer.

He didn't even want to admit it to himself, so why would he tell Jou?

Seto pulled open the door and began walking down the flight of stairs.

"Kaiba! Answer me!" Jou screamed after him, following him down the stairs.

He was just about to pull open the downstairs door when Jou grabbed his arm.

"Kaiba!! Stop running away!"

"Get off of me Mutt.." Seto said shaking off Jou's grip on his arm.

He then quickly got out the door and began fumbling with his keys to unlock his car door, which didn't seem to be going quick enough.

Plus the rain, that was still pouring, didn't help either.

Just as Seto got the right key and was about to push it into the lock, Jou stood in front of him, blocking the door.

"Answer me! Is it true?" he asked.

[tbc! Heh! Sorry it took a while to post, I've been so busy working on my website. The next one or maybe, maybe two chapters should be up before next Wednesday. I think there will be only one more, but ya never know with me! Well r&r! Hope ya enjoyed!]

-Keioko


	7. Chapter 7 LAST

Disclaimer: Nope down own Yu-Gi-Oh!! Cuz..I barely have enough money to buy a Jou plushie, so how would I be able to afford Yu-Gi-Oh?? XD!!

Thank you all for the reviews, and I am really really sad to say that this is the last chapter!! cry but before I begin with the final chapter, I'd like to really say thank you to everyone that read this, and a huge thank you to the people that reviewed hugs you all you ppl are the best!!! And now that I am crying, on with the story!

Seto just stood there, he felt that even if Jou weren't blocking his way, he still wouldn't be able to move.

He didn't know should he do. Tell him, and face possible rejection? Or just deny it and go home?

"What is it Kaiba?" Jou said, now losing more patience.

"Fine! It's the truth.. I love you!" Seto replied tired of denying it.

But as Seto said that Jou began to laugh.

"What's so funny mutt?" Seto said, wanting to take back his words, suddenly feeling that it was a bad idea to tell him.

Was this some sort joke?

After a couple of seconds, the blonde finally came to his senses "Sorry.." he said. "It's just that.. well I mean.. We used to hate each others guts and now we love each other.."

"We..?" Seto said smirking, realizing that the blonde had just admitted that he loved Seto as well.

"Well..uh yeah.." Jou said, beginning to blush. "I mean.. you love me.. and.."

Jou didn't have to say anymore, in fact he couldn't. Seto had kissed him.

The only difference with this kiss is that it didn't confuse either of them. In fact, it made them understand even more, why they loved each other.

xXxXx

Jou yawned and rolled over. He looked at the clock that read 8:00 am. That was early for Jounouchi, especially on a Sunday.

He yawned again, rolling back over on his back and began to remember last night. Even though he was alone he blushed. He remembered everything perfectly. Especially what happened after Seto came back upstairs to Jou's apartment. AN: Yes.. you all know what happened.. grin

The front door being slammed snapped Jou back from his memories.

Seeing that Seto was already gone, Jou knew it was his father.

He rose from his bed and walked over to his door and leaned in to listen. He heard the refrigerator door open and close, and then what seemed like an opening of a can.

Jou knew it was okay to leave his room, since it was only when his father was drunk that he would be violent and it seemed that he was just getting started.

So Jou pushed open his door and walked out towards the kitchen.

"Katsuya..you'r up early.." his father said.

"Yeah.." Jou replied, quickly opening the refrigerator, not wanting to speak to his father.

"I seen a tall boy coming down the stairs.. he sorta looked like that big CEO guy.. whats his name again?" Jounouchi's dad said, scratching the top of his head.

"Seto Kaiba?" Jou said trying to hide his blush by sticking his head further into the refrigerator, pretending to be searching for something.

"Yeah! That's him.." His father laughed "Hell, who knew that we have a Seto look-alike in our building.." he said taking a sip from his beer can.

"Uh..yeah... who knew.."

xXxXx

"Where is he?? We've been waiting for over an hour now!" Anzu said, looking at her watch.

"You know Jou.. we have to give him at least 2 hours till he gets here.." Honda replied leaning back on his chair.

"I'm here!" Jou said walking into Yuugi's house.

"Hi Jounouchi!" Yuugi said, sitting on his Yami's lap.

"What took ya?" Honda asked.

"Oh..uh..some errands.." Jou said, quickly covering up the fact that he was trying to convince himself to muster up the courage to still come.

"Look, I need to talk to you guys about something.." he said sitting down in between Honda and Yuugi.

"Sure Jounouchi! What?" Yuugi asked.

"Yeah, what's up?" Anzu asked.

"Uh..okay.. well.." Jou had no clue how he was going to tell them everything that happened.

What was he supposed to say? 'Ya know Seto Kaiba? The guy who I hated and who hated me back? Well it turns out we're in love and now we're dating!'

It just seemed so weird, to Jounouchi.

"Look, I'm just gonna say it.." he paused then continued "Me and Seto are dating..."

A silence poured over the room.

"What?!?" Honda said breaking the silence.

Anzu sat there laughing. "You'r joking right??" she asked, with a tinge of hope in her voice.

"No...." Jou replied looking down at the floor.

"Oh.." Anzu eyes widened.

"Wow.. Jou.." Yuugi said while his Yami smirked.

And then it went silent again.

Jou stood up, he couldn't bear this anymore. "I guess..I'll go then.." Jou said, turning towards the door.

But instead of silence, Jou heard laughter, which made him turn around.

"Nah.. come on we're just kidding ya! We knew you too liked each other all along!" Honda said

"What? What do ya mean, we liked each other all along??" Jou said defensively.

Honda laughed.

"It was pretty obvious Jou.." Yuugi added.

"Yeah..we were just waiting for one of you to break.." Anzu said.

"No!! I never liked him! It just uh... happened recently!" Jou said crossing his arms.

"Yeah..sure..." Honda said.

"It's funny.. because it was like some unspeakable love between the two of you! And each of you would say that you hated each other but deep down..you knew it all along!" Anzu said.

"Oh how romantic.." Honda said grinning at Jou.

Jou growled. "You take that back!" he said, lunging on Honda.

xXxXx

Yup!! It's done.. cry I cant beleive it!! I cant beleive I actually wrote this and ya actually liked it!!! Well..I'm gonna write another one soon..it'll probably be..um..I dunno..XD!! Something interesting! So..hai bai!!!!

-Keioko


End file.
